


Autolesionism

by Bensa97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Other, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensa97/pseuds/Bensa97
Summary: Cosa pensi quando ti accorgi di aver toccato il fondo?





	Autolesionism

# L'inizio e la fine di tutto

Un respiro profondo.

_Uno. Due. Tre._

Senti la pelle che si tende, che cerca di resistere alla lama, gridando aiuto nel tentativo di farti ricredere. Ma non c'è nulla da fare.

La senti affondare, bucare quell'unica protezione che ti restava.

All'inizio non senti neanche nulla, non provi nulla. Poi insieme al sangue arriva anche il dolore, come se fosse dentro di te insieme ad esso.

E tu lo fai per farlo uscire.

Ti tagli, tanto e in profondità per far uscire tutto quel sangue doloroso.

Guardi come gocciola lentamente a terra, quasi volesse scusarsi per tutto quel dolore e volesse tornare indietro.

Invece lo lasci uscire, lo aiuti allargando il taglio, lo fai bruciare per uscire più dolore. Fino a che non ti senti svuotata. Allora ti fermi, ti lasci scivolare a terra e ti rendi conto di cosa hai appena fatto.

E piangi.

Piangi perché sai di aver fatto una cazzata.

Piangi perché sai fare solo questo.

Piangi perché ti rendi conto che il dolore che provi è nel cuore e non nel sangue che hai lasciato uscire. Perché sai che non passerà tagliandoti.

Ti senti come una sigaretta: quando vuoi bene a qualcuno ti accendi, brilli ma nel contempo questo tuo affetto ti brucia, ti consuma. All'inizio non lo vedi. Te ne accorgi solo dopo, quando ormai sei arrivata al filtro, quando non hai più nulla da bruciare, quando pensi al passato ea com'eri.

E arriva a non sentire più nulla. Non parli più.

E ti tagli per sentire qualcosa. Per assicurarsi di essere viva.

E bevi. Per dimenticare il vuoto che senti.

E fumi. Per sentire qualcosa che non c'è.

E ti droghi. Per staccare dalla realtà deprimente in cui sei, per vedere cose che non ci sono.

E sei sempre attaccata alla musica. Per cercare qualcuno che ti capisca.

E sei sul tetto, a guardare giù.

E fai un passo avanti per vedere meglio la strada.

E fumi l'ultima sigaretta.

E bevi l'ultimo sorso.

E ingoi l'ultima pastiglia.

Ma tutto questo non ti fa più effetto. Non ti senti più vivo, non dimentichi più, non senti più quella finta felicità.

Così fai un altro passo avanti.

E sei sul bordo sul bordo del tetto.

E ti sporgi per guardare giù.

Un ultimo respiro. Un ultima lacrima. Un ultimo tentativo di cercare qualcosa per cui non farlo.

_Niente._

E fai un ultimo passo. Solo che non c'è più nulla sotto i tuoi piedi.

E cadi.

Cadi nel vuoto.

E mentre cadi non provi nulla.

Mentre cadi sorridi perché finalmente hai capito. Ti lasci andare.

Il contatto col terreno tarda ad arrivare.

Riapri gli occhi.

Vedi il cielo grigio sopra di te.

Ti alzi da terra, svegliandoti dalla tua fantasia e scendi dal tetto. Torni a casa e ti chiudi a porte chiuse.

Metti la musica. Ti rifugi a essa.

E al tempo della canzone nascono dei fiori rossi sulla tua pelle.

Sempre di più.

E perdi il contatto con la realtà.

Freddo.

Rosso.

_E poi il buio._


End file.
